


玫花鹿

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Human Jensen, M/M, Non-Human Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 小鹿神Jared在一次受伤后跌跌撞撞地闯入了Jensen的玫瑰花园。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 把前两章都做了点修改，2018年1月25号更新完结。
> 
> 灵感来自于周深的歌曲《玫瑰与小鹿》，配图截自歌曲MV。

Title：玫花鹿

CP：Jensen/Jared

Rating：PG-13

Summary：小鹿神Jared在一次受伤后跌跌撞撞地闯入了Jensen的玫瑰花园。

 

01、

窗外飘起了雪花。

这是Jensen午睡醒来后推开门时的第一个认知，山林里的雪季总是来得那么早，还没入冬山里就下起了雪，雪不是很大可也足够在Jensen门前盖上一层白色。Jensen紧了紧身上的法兰绒衬衫走进门前的园子，很多花已经凋谢但也有一些还坚强地盛开着，哪怕花瓣上被覆上雪花，它们仍然想再多绽放那么一会儿，也许就一个下午。

Jensen没想帮那些开着的玫瑰清理雪花减轻它们的负重，反正总会凋谢又会盛开，何必打扰它们现在的美丽呢？他刚要起身回屋就听到林子里传来一阵窸窣，他在搬到这儿之前就已经调查过确认这里没有熊那样的猛兽，但是不代表没有其他小动物，他坐在门前晒太阳的时候就曾遇到过好几只松鼠和野兔。Jensen还没来得及分辨这个声音到底是松鼠还是兔子，就看到一头鹿横冲直撞地朝他的房子跑过来，他不知道这只鹿是跑太快刹不住车还是眼睛有问题，前一秒还只看到他从林子里冲出来，下一秒这只鹿就“咣”地一下撞开了栅栏倒在了地上。

Jensen立刻跑过去跪在小鹿的身边轻轻扶起他的头，看起来他被震晕了，脸上被栅栏外的几株玫瑰扎伤渗出了一丝血。Jensen看向小鹿的身体，这才发现他的左后腿中了枪，Jensen不是一个不杀生的圣人，他曾给路过打猎的猎人们赠过茶水，甚至也曾跟着父亲亲自打过猎，可是现在就算为了他自己的玫瑰赎罪也得帮助这只小鹿。

Jensen拿掉小鹿左眼旁的玫瑰花瓣，抱起他进了屋子，小心翼翼地把小鹿放到沙发上然后拿来了他的急救箱，蘸着酒精的棉签让小鹿不安地挣扎，Jensen按住他受伤的腿轻声安慰道：“嘿，没事的，马上就不疼了。”

取出子弹的过程还算顺利，小鹿虽然还是条件反射地想要躲，但只要Jensen开始说话安慰他就能安静下来。缝合伤口时Jensen能从小鹿的低声呜咽中听出来他有多疼，但是也在他的抚慰下努力保持着镇定。Jensen用酒精清理了小鹿脸上的扎伤，摸了摸他迷糊的脑袋说：“睡会儿吧，这里很安全。”小鹿舔了舔他的手掌当作回应后闭上了眼睛。

雪还在下，Jensen穿上外套戴着手套开始重新修建他的栅栏，他当初决定在栅栏外种一圈玫瑰就是为了防止松鼠、兔子啃断他的木头，可没想到今天却扎伤了一头鹿。他不是没有见过鹿，可他从没见过像正躺在沙发上这头鹿这么漂亮的，浅棕色的毛皮、漂亮的一双鹿角，还有那充满灵气的眼睛。当他看着鹿的眼睛说话时，那双眼睛好像真的能听懂他的每句话，像宝石一样，即使受了伤依然遮不住眼睛里的光。

Jensen的思绪被开门声打断，小鹿一瘸一拐地从台阶上跑下来，Jensen蹲下身子摸了摸他的头担心地说：“嘿，你怎么跑出来了？你的伤还没好，你应该接着休息。”

可是小鹿完全没有了先前的温顺，急躁地用头拱着新修的栅栏示意Jensen他想要出去，Jensen疑惑地问道：“你为什么急着要走呢？你的伤口还在往出渗血，你现在回到林子里如果再遇到那帮猎人你这个样子可跑不掉啊。”

Jensen觉得自己一定是眼花了，否则他怎么可能会看到一头鹿对他摇头？小鹿艰难地从站立的三只腿中伸出一只前腿拍打着Jensen的腿，委屈地望着他，仿佛在说“求你放我出去”。

Jensen不知道小鹿为什么这么想要离开这里，但他也没有权利留着他，蹲下身子又担心地看了看鹿腿上渗血的纱布，“有困难就来找我，好吗？”小鹿就好像真的听懂他说的话一样，用嘴轻轻碰了碰他的下巴，Jensen一打开栅栏，小鹿就瘸着一条腿跑进了林子。

雪还是没有停的意思，Jensen望着小鹿消失的身影和那些还片还在摇晃的草丛，心里的担忧更深了。

 

小鹿蜷着受伤的后腿艰难地跑了几十米，回头想看看Jensen是否还在他的视野内，结果刚转头就被前面的石头绊倒摔在了地上。再看过去，哪还有什么小鹿，只有一个看起来不到20岁的全身赤裸的男孩。如果不是他左腿上的枪伤，谁能想到这个男孩儿就是刚才那头小鹿呢。

变回人类的他没有了身上那层皮毛，赤裸的身体在这下雪的天气冻得牙齿直打颤，他把刚才因为变身而崩开的绷带重新缠在自己的腿上，从树上折下几根长着大叶子的软树枝快速地编成一个小裙子围在自己的腰间，一边谨慎地嗅着周围的气息一边一瘸一拐地往前走。

他从傍晚一直走到月亮高高挂起才终于在自己的家附近嗅到了熟悉的气味，“Jared？”迎面而来的一头雄鹿瞬间变成了一个高大的男子，看到他后跑过来及时地扶住了他快要栽倒的身体，“Jared！”哥哥的出现让他精疲力尽的身体立刻放弃了所有的抵抗，昏倒在Jeff的怀里。

Jared再醒来时已是第二天中午，睁开眼面对的不是Jensen的壁炉而是挂满自己照片的房间，“Jared，你总算醒了，我们都要担心死你了！”

妹妹激动地叫来了家里人，父亲Gerald站在床边一脸严肃地问他：“到底发生了什么Jared？”

Jeff扶着Jared坐起来靠在枕头上，“我昨天出去逛的时候往南边跑了，看到了一只好漂亮的蝴蝶就一直跟着它跑，等到意识到迷路时我已经跑远了，在我努力找寻回家的路的时候不料被猎人打伤了，我只顾着嗅自己来时的气味所以没有发现他们。”Jared愧疚地低下了头，父亲教给他的“永远不要放松警惕”关键时刻根本没记起来，“中枪后我努力爬起来拼了命地往南边跑，我看到他们离我还有一段距离，我知道只要我跑得够快就一定可以逃脱。”

母亲Sherri看了一眼他包扎着的左腿说：“可是你的子弹已经取出来并且伤口也缝合了，这又是谁做的？”

“林子最南边的一片空地上住着一个人，我昨天一个劲儿地往前跑就直直跑进了他的家，他帮我处理了伤口还让我在他的沙发上睡了一会儿。”

“不是猎人吗？”Gerald警惕地问道。

“不是。”Jared肯定地摇头，“他家里墙上没有挂着任何兽皮，他帮我缝合伤口时就像对待小孩儿一样一直安慰我，我走的时候他也很担心说怕我在雪地里坚持不下去，我觉得他是一个好人，爸爸。”

Gerald点点头，“那你对他表示谢意了吗？”

“我没来得及。”Jared突然不好意思地挠了挠头，“当时发生了意外，我怕吓到他就着急地跑回来了。”

“什么意外？”

“我醒来后看到他在门外修补被我撞坏的栅栏，然后我又想起他抱着我抚慰我时的样子，身体突然变得很热，然后我就有种控制不住地想要变身的欲望，所以我就赶紧离开了。”Jared越说脸越红。

两秒的沉默过后，站着的四个人相顾看了一眼后一起哈哈大笑了起来。

“你们笑什么啊！”Jared拿起旁边的纸巾盒生气地冲着Jeff砸过去，“有什么好笑的啊！”转过头又冲着左边的Megan，“还有你，小丫头笑什么！”

Megan用阴阳怪气的语调说：“某人长大了哟！”

“嗯？你在说什么啊？”Jared不明白地看向他的父母，“你们不要笑了！Megan说的到底什么意思啊？”

Sherri收起了笑脸坐在Jared床边跟他解释：“我们从生下来就是可以自由变身的Jared，但是当你面对一个人突然控制不住自己的身体，你的理智告诉你不可以可你的身体却急切地想要变身，那个时候就说明你喜欢这个人，或者至少是喜欢那个人的身体。”

“什么？”Jared惊讶地张大了嘴，“怎么可能呢？我才见他怎么可能就喜欢他？我连他的名字都不知道。”

Megan双手环抱着胸问他：“他长得帅不帅？”

Jared点头说道：“很好看，他的眼睛是绿色的，特别漂亮，个子高高的，身材看起来也挺强壮的，他对我说话时特别温柔，还会轻轻摸我的头。”Jared再抬起头来，父母和兄妹四人都看着他偷笑，Jared害羞地用被子蒙住了脸，闷闷的声音从被窝里传出来，“你们出去！我要休息了，不要打扰我！”

Gerald揽过Sherri的肩膀说：“好了好了我们先出去吧，给Jared一点空间，你俩也不要在这里闹了，去帮你妈妈做饭，Jared一天都没吃东西了，这件事我们回头再说。”

听到关门声后Jared才从被子里出来，咬着指甲回想昨天的场景，他真的喜欢那个人吗？还是只是因为那个人长得太好看？Jared又摇了摇头，他怎么可能那么肤浅呢？或许他只是因为那人救了他的命，所以才对他有一个好印象，可是那双绿色的眼睛真的很漂亮啊，就像他成长的这片森林，一旦踏进就不想离开。


	2. Chapter 2

02、

Jensen睡醒之后没有像平常那样慢悠悠地洗漱做早餐，而是第一时间穿上衣服走到栅栏跟前检查有没有小鹿来过的痕迹。栅栏完好无损，门前剩下的玫瑰还依然坚挺，Jensen望向那个昨天被小鹿撞出一个小缺口的草丛，静静地等了几分钟，可什么都没有出现。

他在这里已经住了快一年，从来没觉得寂寞，砍柴、做饭、收拾玫瑰园、一次次加固栅栏，偶尔还会给蹦到他门前的松鼠赠几颗坚果，日子虽说单调但也算充实。可他现在躺在躺椅上眼睛盯着手里的书，眼前出现的却是昨天那头小鹿，他在回家的路上有没有再出意外？他的伤口有没有感染？没有专业的护理，一头鹿在林子里要怎么活得过枪伤？

Jensen越想越担心，不行，他得去林子里找找那头小鹿，万一他昏倒在了林子里怎么办？Jensen拿起衣服就要往出走，一拉开门又停下了脚步，如果小鹿回来他又不在怎么办？更何况他也不知道该去哪里找，Jensen颓然地又放下了衣服，外面的雪停了，玫瑰花瓣上的积雪也被太阳晒得正在慢慢融化，林子前面的那个缺口也依旧平静。

 

吃过午饭后Sherri给Jared的受伤的腿换上新的草药，Jared挠着头不好意思地问妈妈：“为什么Megan都知道我却不知道？她还不到18岁呢。”

“知道什么？”Sherri用纱布绕着Jared的腿裹住他的伤口，没有抬头。

“就……那个啊。”Jared吞吞吐吐，“控制不住自己想要变身的欲望的原因。”

“噢那个啊。”Sherri不以为然，“我不知道人类是怎样的，但是在我们的世界女孩儿要比男孩儿成熟得早很多，智商、能力等普遍也都在男孩儿之上，这也是为什么每一个鹿群的首领都是女性。”

Jared点点头，Sherri打上最后一个结之后抬头看着自己的小儿子，“现在，我们来谈谈你那个绿眼睛的救命恩人吧。”

“谈什么？”

“你还打算去找他吗？”

“当然了，我走的时候看得出来他是真的担心，我总得回去让他看到我没有事吧。”

Sherri点头表示认可，“嗯，你父亲和我也是这个意思，不管怎么说人家救了你的命，我们必须要好好答谢。”

“怎么答谢呢？”

“这个就要问你了，他一个人住在这山上总有原因的，你去找他的时候可以看看他缺什么想要什么。”

“他的屋子外面种了很多玫瑰花！”Jared眼睛一下子亮了起来，激动地在差点从床上弹起来，“我脸上的这几处划伤就是被玫瑰花的刺弄伤的。”

“没见过脸上被弄伤还这么高兴的。”Sherri凑近捧着Jared的脸，“这几个小伤口没什么问题，你还是很漂亮。”

Jared害羞地笑了，“那我什么时候去找他呢？”

“虽说我们的草药对你的伤口很管用，可也得休息两天，你明天去吧，让Jeff和你一起去。”

“为什么？”Jared脱口而出所带着的一丝不满还是被Sherri准确地发现，“你的腿还不能跑，万一再遇到猎人有Jeff在总是好的，而且我们可不想你再迷路了。”

“好吧。”Sherri揉揉Jared耷拉下来的脑袋，“放心，我让Jeff送你到他家附近，不会跟你进去的，打扰不到你们。”被看穿的Jared头垂得更低，脸上却偷偷露出了笑容。

 

Jensen一整天都在要不要进林子去找小鹿中犹豫，他没养过宠物，也没怎么和朋友家的宠物亲近过，从来不知道原来和一只动物产生联结是这样的感受，就像第一次约会回到家之后，脑海里总有两个小人在争执对方是否喜欢自己。他是不是太久没有和人类有过这样的接触，所以才对一头被自己救过的鹿这么牵挂？伴随着一肚子的担忧Jensen在近午夜时终于睡着。

Jensen在住在这里近一年的时间，从来没有哪一天早晨醒来像今天这么高兴的，他一拉开窗帘就看到熟悉的小鹿站在栅栏门外，受伤的腿微微抬起，低着头嗅着玫瑰的气味。在那一刹那，Jensen被迷住了，他现在理解为什么会有那么多人觉得鹿是这个世界上最漂亮的动物了，不仅漂亮，而且神圣，纵使再心烦意乱的人看到这样一幅画面也会不自觉心安。

Jensen赶忙从桌子抽屉里拿出相机，他轻轻地推开门尽量不去惊扰小鹿，这才发现外面不知道什么时候又轻轻飘起了雪花，Jensen的镜头对准小鹿，轻飘飘的雪花落在他的鹿角上瞬间化成了水滴，小鹿沉浸在对玫瑰的好奇中，在他伸出舌头去舔玫瑰花瓣的那一瞬间Jensen按下了快门。拍照的声音惊动了小鹿，警觉地抬起头向后退了一步，看到是Jensen后才又站在了栅栏前，歪着头看向Jensen，似乎在等他开门。Jensen跑过去打开栅栏门，半蹲在小鹿身前抚摸他的头，“你回来了。”小鹿把头埋进Jensen的脖子像小狗一样蹭他，被雪花沾湿的皮肤触碰到Jensen敏感的脖颈让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

Jensen领着小鹿进了屋，从浴室里拿来了毛巾给小鹿细心地擦干身体，抬起他受伤的腿查看他的伤口，纱布在Jared来时就撕掉了，第一天Jensen为他包扎伤口的绷带早就扔了，他如果用妈妈给他贴的纱布会让Jensen有疑问的，为了避免这个问题他只好撕掉了纱布。“我看到你把纱布撕掉了啊，我知道裹上肯定不舒服但是你这样伤口会感染的。”Jensen让小鹿卧在沙发上，他坐在地毯上用镊子拿掉小鹿腿上敷的草药，“这是你自己弄的吗？看起来还挺有用的，这才两天你伤口的恢复程度远远超过了我的预期。”

可能是屋里的温度太舒服，也可能是Jensen喂给他的消炎药起了作用，又或者是他一路走来太疲惫，总之等到Jensen为他的伤口重新上药贴上纱布，再抬起头来时，小鹿已经睡着了。Jensen坐在地毯上望着沉睡的小鹿忍不住微笑，在这里住了这么久，他终于交到了一个朋友，每次试图抢他坚果的那群松鼠可不算。

谁都知道鹿是食草动物，可他们到底吃哪些草而哪些树叶又不能吃这些都是Jensen的知识盲区，Jensen把自己收拾妥当后穿上外套出了门，他不放心把小鹿一个人留在家里，所以他只能在屋子外被小鹿撞出个缺口的这一小片地方活动。Jensen从最近的两棵树上一片片摘下还新鲜的树叶装进篮子里，拿林子里最常见的树叶总该是没有问题的吧，他一直到整个篮子差不多塞满才满意地往回走。

Jensen推开门所看到的景象和他所预想的可完全不一样，沙发上漂亮的小鹿不见了，取而代之的是站在一旁用毯子挡在身前的瘦高男孩儿，Jensen把装满树叶的篮子放在桌子上警惕地问：“你是谁？那头鹿呢？”

男孩儿紧张地看着他，双手紧紧抓着身前的毯子，“我叫Jared，我就是那头鹿。”

“什么？”Jensen皱着眉头像任何一个人一样表现出了应该有的震惊和疑惑，Jared立刻抬起右腿踩在沙发上指着小腿上的伤口着急地解释道：“你看，这是你处理过的伤口！”他从地上捡起原本缠在他腿上的纱布，“这是你给我包的纱布，刚才肯定是变身太突然所以它绷掉了。”

“变身？”Jensen迷茫的表情让Jared无奈地叹了口气，“你可不可以给我件衣服，然后我会跟你解释所有你想知道的东西。”

Jensen用眼神上下打量了一下裸着身体的Jared，男孩儿看起来和他差不多高甚至可能还要比他高一点，但是身材要纤瘦很多，年龄也小了很多，Jensen又看了一眼Jared泛红的脸颊，转身从柜子里挑了一件衬衫和牛仔裤，又从抽屉里拿出一条内裤，“这是新的你不用担心。”

“嗯。”Jared点头接过衣服顺着Jensen指的方向向浴室走去，拿过衣服的Jared就松开了毯子，显然他完全不晓得转过身后自己光着的屁股正对着身后的男人，Jensen顿时感觉到呼吸急促，解开了衬衫的两粒扣子强迫自己转头。转过身看到的第一个东西就是他为Jared刚摘下的满满一篮子的树叶，Jensen郁闷地嘟囔着：“看来我白花了半个小时弄这些叶子了。”

“我变回鹿的时候是可以吃的。”身后突然出现的声音吓了Jensen一跳，回头发现Jared已经穿好了衣服，衣服对他有点宽，不算合身倒也能穿。

Jensen指向沙发说：“坐吧，现在你可以跟我好好解释一下了。”

Jared坐在了他之前躺过的地方，Jensen则坐到了另一个沙发上，尽可能地和他保持了距离，虽然完全可以理解但是Jared内心难免还是有点失落。“我是鹿神，我们一家人住在林子里的山洞里，你在我腿上看到的草药就是我妈妈敷上去的，这是我们特制的药，所以我的伤口愈合的速度才会快很多。”

“噢，我就觉得你的伤口怎么恢复得这么快，我还以为那草药只是因为你们动物在林子里呆久了所以才会有经验知道什么草可以治伤。”

Jared继续说道：“我们可以在人类和鹿的形态中自由切换，刚才是个本不应发生的意外。”

Jensen皱眉表示疑惑：“什么意思？”

“我刚才睡着的时候做梦梦到了你，然后就没能控制住自己的身体，醒来时发现自己已经不知道什么时候成了人类形态。”

“为什么梦到我就会控制不了你变身？”Jensen的表情更加疑惑。

Jared害羞地低下头低声解释道：“我妈妈告诉我是因为我喜欢你，或者至少喜欢你的身体，用你们人类的说法可能就是多巴胺在作祟吧。”

“哈？你喜欢我？”Jared着急地下意识往前坐了坐离Jensen近了些，双手不知所措地紧紧揪着衣服下摆，“你不要紧张，我不会伤害你的，实际上我这次来是想要对你表示感谢，看我能为你做点什么。但是如果你因为刚才的事觉得不舒服或者讨厌我的话，我可以马上离开的。”

“我不讨厌你Jared，我只是还有点缓不过神来。”Jensen停顿了几秒后接着说，“你想不想进城转一转？”

“嗯？”

“我是说你现在一定很饿了吧，我本来应该昨天进城买好下一周的补给的，但是因为我怕如果你回来看不到我所以就没去，现在我这儿除了一点奶酪之外什么吃的都没有，我也不想等你变回鹿去吃那一篮子树叶。”Jensen耸耸肩向Jared发出邀请，“你说呢？要不要和我进城吃点东西？”

Jared笑着点头：“好啊。”

“好极了！”Jensen站起身来，“我去给你找双鞋穿。”

“喂！”Jared叫住了他，Jensen回过头：“嗯？”

“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“Jensen。”

“Jensen，我喜欢这个名字。”Jensen转身去找鞋时，仍然能听到自己的名字在男孩儿的齿间轻轻流转。


	3. Chapter 3

03、

Jared从来没有出过这片林子，那天误打误撞地闯进Jensen的玫瑰花园已是他最大的冒险了。Jared跟着Jensen上了车，坐在副驾上小心翼翼地抚摸车窗、椅背，所有的一切对他来说都是第一次接触，好奇地左瞧瞧右看看。

“安全带。”Jensen的声音打断了正往车窗上哈气的Jared，“嗯？”

Jensen微笑着倾身过去从座椅旁边拉出安全带给Jared扣上，懵懵的Jared还没反应过来，眼前就出现了突然靠近的Jensen，他注意到Jensen有长长的睫毛和鼻梁上的两粒雀斑。车子从林子里安静地开出来，Jensen从后视镜里看到一直在抿嘴偷笑的Jared忍不住问道：“你笑什么？”

“你的鼻子上有两个小点儿，很可爱。”

Jensen调了下后视镜凑上去看了看自己的鼻子，“这叫雀斑，你要是仔细看我脸上可不止两个。”

Jared摸向自己的下巴说：“我的脸上也有小黑点儿，它们也叫雀斑吗？”Jensen伸手轻轻捏着Jared的下巴掰过他的脸看了眼说：“你这个叫痣，和我的不一样。”

“噢。”Jared不懂痣和雀斑有什么区别，但是Jensen看着他的样子很好看。Jared露出牙齿冲Jensen微笑的时候他才发现这个男孩儿笑起来竟然有酒窝，Jensen的手指无意识地从Jared的下巴移到他的脸颊，拇指轻轻抚过他左脸颊的小坑。后面车子的鸣笛声才让Jensen猛然回过神，低声说了句抱歉手重新回到了方向盘上，Jared不知道为什么，可是在Jensen的手指离开的刹那他下意识地就想跟着Jensen的动作伸过去。

过了一会儿Jared看着Jensen好奇地问道：“你为什么一个人住在山上啊？”

“在工作上发生了一些事，想到个清净的地方放松放松。”

“什么事啊？”Jensen看到Jared满眼好奇，完全不觉得自己继续的这个问题对他们才刚认识的这个关系有多么不合适，Jensen短暂的犹豫之后还是决定告诉Jared，他不觉得一头什么都不懂的小鹿会批判他，“我本来是个医生，工作的这几年都很顺利也赢得了一些尊敬和口碑，但这一切在一年前的一次手术失误后全都没了。”

“后果很严重吗？”

Jensen深吸了一口气后说道：“因为我的失误导致一位病人下身瘫痪，我自愿承担了所有的责任，主动从医院离职，给他找了最好的看护，卖了我的房子把钱都给了他的家人作赔偿，卖车的钱一部分买了这个便宜的二手车，剩下的就是我现在所有的生活费了。我不想看到我被唾骂的新闻，不想听家里人对我的安慰和那些在我转过身时沉重的叹息，每次走进人群里我觉得自己都没办法呼吸。所以我就来这儿了，空气很鲜也很安静，没有吵架声没有鸣笛声，也不用每天那么辛苦地上班，种种玫瑰、逗逗松鼠，挺舒服的。”

Jared不知道该说什么，他虽然不是人类，可他也大概明白Jensen的心情，他们族群的上一位女首领就是因为错判了一桩案子而害死了一个好人而最后被迫离开族群，他至今都还忘不了她走进山林时的那个背影。无论那位女首领和Jensen之前做得多么好多么让人钦佩，可一件错事就可以让他们彻底告别曾经他们所挚爱的那份事业。他低着头沉默地生着闷气，他们美名为神，可连治好一个人的瘫痪都做不到。

 

Jared跟着Jensen走进了商城的大门，琳琅满目的商铺让Jared睁大了双眼一个劲儿地左瞧右看，Jensen怕他走丢紧跟在他身后：“看到哪家的衣服喜欢就说，或者有其他想要的东西都可以跟我说。”

这里的衣服有很多和Jared他们变回人形时所穿的差不多类似，但也有很多让Jared无法理解的所谓的“款式”，“这还能叫衣服吗？还不如我拿树叶编的小裙子遮得多呢？这样还穿什么衣服呀，直接裸奔好了啊。”Jared一脸嫌恶地指着人家店里模特上透明的衣服说。Jensen立刻拉住Jared的手把他拽到身后对已经有点臭脸的售货员点头哈腰地道歉：“对不起，这孩子今天心情不好。”

Jensen一直把Jared拉出那位售货员的视线范围外才停下，跟Jared解释道：“那家是卖睡衣和内衣的，你指的那件是他们的一款透明睡衣而已。”

“睡觉为什么还要穿衣服？”

“你们睡觉不穿衣服吗？哦我忘了你们鹿不用穿衣服。”

“我们除了在林子里，回到家后都是以人的形态生活的。”

“那你们睡觉都不穿衣服？”Jensen的语气好像这是一件多么大的事，可Jared却歪着头一脸天真地回答他：“不穿啊，睡觉为什么还要穿衣服？都已经盖被子了再穿衣服不多余吗？”

Jensen的脑海里立刻出现了一个被子滑到腰间、赤裸着身体趴在床上熟睡的Jared，该死！他真的需要找个人上床了。“Jensen？”Jared的声音把他拉回了现实，“你觉得这件好看吗？”

那是一件很普通的咖啡色帽衫，胸前是一只小鹿，Jensen不用问也知道Jared为什么会喜欢这件了，“好看，那只鹿也很好看，就是比起你来差了点儿。”Jensen也不知道自己怎么就不经思考冒出了这么一句话，心里立刻又默默咒骂自己愚蠢， _ _他是个鹿神该死的，不是你医院里可以让你调戏的小护士！__

而Jared低下头害羞的样子对此没有任何帮助，Jensen清了清嗓子回头问售货员：“嘿，抱歉，这件衣服有他能穿的号码吗？”售货员小姐走过来打量了一下Jared又看了眼衣服的尺码说，“你很瘦，我觉得这件应该可以穿，你去试试吧，不合适我再给你拿大一号的。”

“你弟弟吗？”

“嗯？”售货员指了下试衣间，Jensen才反应过来说：“哦，他啊，对，我弟弟。”Jensen有哥哥有妹妹就是没有弟弟，如果Jared能经常去他的小屋，他不介意把家里的东西都多备一份。

虽然Jared很瘦可是因为个子高，那件衣服的袖子还是短了点，换了一个大号后他们又在这家店里挑了一条牛仔裤和一双鞋。Jensen掏出钱包准备付款时，Jared打断了他，“等一下。”说着便拉着Jensen到一边从他的钱包里掏出一张纸币后谨慎地看了下周围，确定没有人注意他们时闭上了眼睛。

“怎么……”Jensen话还没说完就被眼前的景象惊呆了，他目瞪口呆地看着Jared手里的那一张钱一点点增多变成了厚厚的一沓，“你怎么？你是怎么做到的？”

“我是鹿神啊。”Jared歪头笑道，把那一沓钱塞到了Jensen手里，“你救了我的命，我知道这一点远远不够，等回去之后我再给你变更多的钱。”

Jensen低头看向手里的钱这才发现Jared抽出来的那一张是一美元的纸币，所以他手里的这沓钱看起来很厚，其实大概也就两百多美元，Jensen忍不住说：“Jared我真的很感谢，刚才我就好像近距离地看了一场魔术，但是如果下次你要变钱的话，确保拿一张面值大一点的而不是一美元好吗？”

“我没有看数字。”Jared有点不好意思，“你是嫌钱少吗？我回去会给你变更多的。”

“我不是嫌钱少Jared，你一分钱不给我我还是会救你的。”Jensen看了看手里的钱又瞥了眼那边等着他们付款的售货员，“只是付钱的时候会有点尴尬。”

Jensen笑着对售货员道歉：“不好意思，刚才说了点事。一共多少钱啊？”

“274美元，先生。”

Jensen把手里的钱全放在台子上：“你数数看够不够。”售货员的表情正如Jensen所料，一脸怀疑又不可思议地看着他们，Jensen尴尬地微笑着解释：“前几天我和我弟弟玩游戏赢他的。”Jared现在知道Jensen所说的付钱时会尴尬是什么意思了，躲在Jensen身后脸更红了。结果就是Jensen又补了一张50美元才够。

 

从商场出来Jared还沉浸在刚才的尴尬中，觉得特别不好意思，可Jensen却被他变钱的小戏法惊艳到，一路上不听地感叹那有多棒，“你什么都能变出来吗？”

“应该是的吧，反正目前我还没有遇到我变不出来的东西，只要给我一个要变的东西，我就能变出更多来。”Jared回答的语气不由得骄傲了起来。

“太酷了！我见过很多魔术师匪夷所思的表演，但是刚刚那个真的是太酷了！”Jensen练练发出惊叹声，“还好你不是人类用不到钱，要不然你轻而易举地成为世界首富，让我们剩下努力工作挣钱的人情何以堪。”

Jared突然激动起来：“我可以让你变成世界首富啊！”

“别别别。”Jensen急忙摆手：“我可不想什么都不做就拿那么多钱招别人恨，还是要一步一步脚踏实地的才好。刚才那个很酷，我也很感激你，但是你真的不用再给我做了。”

“可是你救了我的命，我要报恩的。”

Jensen带着他们走进了一家餐厅，“你只是刚好碰到了我，而我也只是为你清理包扎了伤口而已，你不用把它想得多么大不了非得还我这份情，说不定哪天我在林子里走失了你又救了我呢？”

“你去过林子里面吗？我可以带你去我的家！我的家人都会很高兴见到你的！”Jared立刻又变得非常激动，声音高了好几个调，Jensen好奇地问他：“没有冒犯的意思，但是我有点好奇你们住什么地方，山洞吗？”

Jared重重地点头说：“对，从外面看是个入口很小的山洞，但是里面就和你的木屋一样，我们都是从人类那里学来的建筑知识造的房子。”

“你们还挺聪明。”Jensen想了想说道：“那我一会儿送你回家吧，顺便去看看你家怎么样？”

“好啊好啊！”Jared兴奋得就差从椅子上跳起来了。


	4. Chapter 4

04、

回到Jensen的木屋后，Jensen决定洗个澡再和Jared一起去他的山洞，毕竟去别人家做客他也希望自己没有带着一身餐馆和超市的味道。在Jensen洗澡的时候Jared好奇地四处打量他的屋子，他注意到墙上挂了很多照片，可是没有一张是Jensen自己或者其他任何人的，几乎都是风景照。Jared认得这些地方，这就是他所居住的这片森林，还有门前扎到他脸的玫瑰，Jared边走边看，看到了一只正在啃坚果的松鼠，他可不喜欢那些松鼠，因为在他小时候被松鼠的坚果砸过好多次，甚至还有一只跳上他的头去啃他的角。可是下一张松鼠的照片就把Jared逗笑了，松鼠手里捧着坚果睁大眼睛惊恐地看着镜头，显然是偷吃Jensen的坚果被抓包了。

Jared被松鼠逗笑的笑容还没收回去就看到了下一张图，他虽然从来没有以鹿形好好照过镜子，但他也能非常确定照片里那头正用舌头去舔玫瑰花瓣的鹿就是他自己。他想起来了这张照片的来由，今天早晨他来Jensen的木屋外等他出来时好奇地去舔玫瑰花上的雪，正是Jensen拍照的快门声惊动了他，他们一整天都在一起，竟然都没有注意到Jensen什么时候把照片挂上去的。Jared忍不住伸出手去摸那张照片，他不敢用力只是很轻地用手指抚摸着照片上他的鹿角，他不想让自己听起来像个自恋狂，可他必须说出声来：“我好漂亮啊！”

“我同意。”Jensen的声音把Jared吓了一跳，回过身来看到刚从浴室里出来的Jensen，他只在腰间围了一个毛巾，头发湿湿的有点贴下来，不再是之前尖尖立起来的样子了，整个人都柔和了许多。除了自己的家人之外，他从来没有见过任何人的裸体，他不知道什么样的标准才算是一个好身材，但是他自己觉得Jensen的身材就非常好，那对宽阔的肩膀让他产生了很强的想要靠上去的欲望。Jared盯着Jensen头发上滴下的那滴水滴，视线跟着它顺着Jensen的肌肉曲线滑下去直到流进腰间的毛巾，Jared感觉到了自己的身体温度瞬间上升。

“如果你想要那张照片的话你可以拿走。”Jensen转身去拿壁炉前晾着的衣服，他还在等Jared回答时却听到了异样，转过去看到Jared捏着拳头跪在了地上，Jensen吓坏了，冲过去扶住Jared的肩膀焦急地问他：“Jared？你怎么了？”

Jared没有回答他，只是咬着嘴唇摇头，嘴里含含糊糊地说着“不要”。Jensen捧着Jared的脸让他抬起头，“你怎么了Jared？说话呀！”

Jensen好像突然听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，就像纪录片里小草长高的声音，这时候他看到Jared的头顶左侧的地方冒出了一只耳朵，“Jared？你的头……”Jensen下意识地伸手摸了一下那只鹿耳，Jared像触电一般一把推开了Jensen，Jensen的后背撞到沙发吃痛地叫出声。

Jared从地上站起来开始迅速地脱衣服，Jensen一脸懵不知道现在是什么情况，“呃……Jared？你在干什么？”可是Jared不管不顾已经脱掉了新买的帽衫开始解他的皮带，衣服下Jared赤裸的身体还是那么纤瘦，Jensen吞了一下口水又说道：“Jared，虽然我也喜欢你，但是我们现在是不是还太快了？我都还不知道你是不是成年。”

他看到Jared停顿了一下还看了他一眼，但仅仅是一秒又低下头和皮带扣较劲了，Jensen看着Jared脱掉了裤子蹬掉了鞋子，最终一丝不挂地站在他面前。“Jared……到底什么……”话还没说完Jared再次跪在了地上，Jensen看到他撑在地上的双手突然一点一点变成了毛皮，他现在才反应过来原来Jared在变身，而脱衣服是不想因为变身而把衣服撕烂。

Jared完全变成鹿之后向Jensen走过来用嘴巴去拱Jensen的手臂，Jensen在电视里看到过狼人、吸血鬼变身，可那些都伴随着愤怒和鲜血，而Jared刚才的变身过程很平静，当然除了脱衣服的时候，之后就特别温和，从手和脚开始慢慢上移给整个身体覆上了一层漂亮的皮毛。Jensen从震惊中回过神来轻轻抚摸Jared的脸，突然发现好像有点不对，Jensen用手在自己头上比划着说：“Jared？你好像还有一只耳朵没出来。”

Jared歪着头感受了一下，然后使劲甩了甩头，另一只耳朵才猛然冒了出来。Jensen看到这一幕想起了动画片里如果有东西突然冒出来，会有一个非常可爱的音效，于是他便忍不住伸出手揉了揉Jared刚冒出来的鹿耳朵，Jared似乎很喜欢的样子直往Jensen的手心里蹭。Jensen笑着问他：“我猜你刚才突然变身也是和我有关系喽？”

在他手心里不停蹭的Jared突然停下了动作，不好意思地低下头埋在Jensen的脖子里，Jensen越发觉得Jared不是鹿而是一只小狗，他轻轻捏着Jared脖子后面的绒毛说：“那你需要多久能变回人形？”

Jared从他的怀里退出来走到门口用鹿角轻轻顶撞门锁，Jensen问：“不需要等你变回人形我就这样送你回去吗？”他看到Jared点了点头，“那好吧，等我穿上衣服。”

 

和Jared一起回家的路上氛围没有Jensen原想的那么好，因为鹿形的Jared虽然能听懂他说的话，可是却只能用鹿角顶他、或者跺两下蹄子来回应他，这可不是Jensen所期待的。他想在途中和Jared聊聊天，了解更多关于他们族群、关于Jared个人的东西，但是现在，他就只能把更多的注意力放在认路和在沿途留记号上了。

Jensen跟着Jared走了差不多一个小时，才终于在一面石壁前停下来，从外面看起来是个山洞，只不过入口处是被两块大大的石头堵住的，Jared用鹿角顶了顶他，蹄子抬起来又指了指被堵住的入口，Jensen问他：“我们从这里进去吗？”

Jared点点头又往前走了几步，Jensen也跟着他走近了那两块大石头，Jared再次用鹿角顶他，Jensen疑惑地问：“我们要怎么进去呢？”说不了话的Jared还是用鹿角顶他，Jensen皱着眉头想要弄懂Jared的意思，Jared顶了好几下直到把鹿角塞进Jensen的手心才停下动作，冲他点点头，Jensen这才懂，紧紧握住了Jared的鹿角。

他感觉到了身体往外一瞬间的拉扯，再下一秒他就身处在一间屋子中，他面前的躺椅上坐着两个人，看到他们后瞬间站了起来，那个女人跑过来抱住了Jared：“Jared！你回来了！”Jensen猜测他们大概是Jared的父母，那这就是他们家的客厅了吧？

另一个躺椅上的男人走过来向他伸出右手：“你一定是救了Jared的那个人吧，你好，我是他的父亲Gerald。”Jensen点头握住Gerald的手，眼前的男人看起来很和善，“你好，我叫Jensen。”

在Jared回卧室穿衣服的时候，Jensen认识了他的妈妈Sherri、哥哥Jeff和妹妹Megan，Gerald问了问他在这里住了多久、是不是一个人住等等这样的问题，Jensen也都一一回答。Jared从卧室里出来时已经变回了人形，身上的T恤同样有一只小鹿，不得不让Jensen好奇是不是他所有的衣服都有小鹿的图案。Jared一出来大家也都不围着Jensen了，在Jensen接受了Sherri留下吃晚餐的邀请后，她便让Jared带着他到处转转。

Jared的卧室比Jensen想象得还要可爱，墙上除了Jared和家人的照片之外还有几张画，画上有鹿有兔子还有他们的森林，“这些是你画的吗？”

“不是，都是Megan画的，她喜欢画画，我们看到哪一副喜欢就会挂在我们自己的房间。”

“很漂亮。”Jensen指着其中一副两头鹿头对头打架的画问道：“这是你和你哥哥吗？”

Jared不好意思地挠挠头说：“对，几年前的时候，我也不知道怎么想的，非要和我哥比试谁的鹿角更硬，结果我的额头就被他的鹿角戳烂了，好在有我们的灵丹妙药，要不然我现在这里还留着疤呢。”说着Jared就把刘海撩起来用手指给Jensen看。

Jensen不自觉地去摸那一块光光的皮肤，不知道怎么他们就突然靠得很近，Jensen摸着Jared额头的手指一点点向下顺着他的脸颊滑到他的嘴唇，他用大拇指轻轻抚摸Jared的唇线。他能清楚地感觉到Jared的皮肤在他的手指下越来越烫，他也知道接下来会发生什么，他的手揽住Jared的脖子吻住了他的嘴唇。不等Jensen细细品味这一刻，Jared就一把推开了他，接下来发生的事完全重复了之前在木屋里的场景，这一次Jensen非常淡定了，他坐上Jared的床笑着看他火急火燎地脱光了衣服。

变回鹿形的Jared走到Jensen的脚边叹了一口气，耷拉着脑袋靠在了Jensen的大腿上，虽然这真的很让人沮丧，但是从Jared的表现来看，至少Jensen基本确定这份喜欢不是他单方面的，而恰恰是这样才让他更失落。

这时候Sherri敲了下Jared的门推开后正看到Jensen正从床上弹起来，Jensen挠着头见到她后明显局促了起来，她又看一眼旁边的鹿形Jared，不用问就知道刚才发生了什么。“准备吃饭了，Jared你穿好衣服就快点出来，别让客人等你。”

 

晚餐时的氛围好得有点出乎Jensen意料，Sherri好像完全不在意之前的小插曲，对待Jensen依然非常热情友好，问他的问题也都恰到好处，能让他有话可说又不会觉得被审问。吃过饭时天色已黑，Jensen在犹豫要不要回家，如果再晚林子里不安全也容易迷路，这时Sherri叫了他：“Jensen，你跟我来，我有话和你说。”

该来的终于还是来了吗？Jensen已经预感到接下来Sherri要跟他说什么，离他的儿子远一点？不要再对Jared做出不合适的举动？他紧张地从座位上站起来，这时Sherri又转过来对坐在椅子上不知所措的Jared说：“你也过来。”

Sherri带着他们来到了一个黑漆漆的小屋子，Jensen更加紧张了，他们可是会魔法的神，如果他们决定要给他下诅咒怎么办？Sherri只是挥了下手，屋内所有的蜡烛都亮起了火光，Jensen看了一圈，大概至少有两百根蜡烛。

“妈妈？”Jared不解，“这是在做什么？”

Sherri没有回答Jared，而是看向Jensen：“你喜欢Jared吗？”

Jensen看了眼Jared，说：“虽然我们也才认识三天，而我也是今天早晨才知道他是鹿神，今天早晨才见到他的人类面貌，可我是真的已经喜欢上Jared了，我知道我听起来太不真实，您可能觉得我只是因为这一切很新鲜，或者是因为Jared年轻又好看，但我可以肯定地告诉您，不是的。我在这里住了快一年，我以为因为我的过错我再也不会走近任何人，再也不愿意去亲近别人，可是从那天Jared撞破我的栅栏开始，我就知道在以后的每一天我的心里都会有一头漂亮的小鹿，一个漂亮的男孩儿。”

Jared侧过头看着Jensen，如果要用一个词形容他此时的心情，那个词不会是感动，而是心动。

Sherri点点头转身背对着他们在台子边拿着一个大碗不知道做着什么，“你救了Jared的命，至少说明你不是一个坏人。我作为我们族群的首领，能分得清谁心存善意，谁心机不纯，你们人类也一样。从今天的相处来看，我看得出来你也是一个好人，我和Gerald商量过了，Jared已经成年，可以找寻伴侣恋爱成家。”Sherri转过身手里拿着一把匕首，Jensen下意识地拉着Jared往后退了一步，这一个小动作被Sherri尽收眼底，她笑着说：“如果你们真的想在一起，我可以解决你们没办法太亲密的问题。”

“妈妈，你是说……”

Jensen还不明白到底是什么意思，仍然一头雾水，“等等，什么意思？”

Jared解释道：“现在你亲我或者有时候我自己太激动，我就会变回鹿形，有一个仪式可以避免这种事发生，举行了这个仪式之后我就能完完全全地控制自己的变身。”

“什么仪式？”

“需要你流点血。”Sherri又说：“你不用怕，这个仪式只是可以让你们身体接触，不是一个永恒的承诺，如果有一天你不喜欢他了或者他不喜欢你了，你们还是可以分开，只要你不伤害Jared，就算你们未来真的分开了，我也不会怪你。”

“我最不想做的事就是伤害Jared了。”Jensen走上前伸出胳膊：“来吧。”

“你们准备好了吗？”Jared和Jensen相视一笑，说：“我们准备好了。”

Sherri用手里的匕首在Jensen的手臂上割了一道约两厘米长半厘米深的伤口，鲜血立刻流进了Sherri手里的大碗，接下来她又在Jared的手臂割了同样的伤口，Jared疼得皱眉，另一只手紧紧抓住了Jensen，Jensen也疼但还是摸着Jared的手指轻轻安抚。

Sherri用手指在碗里轻轻搅动，嘴里说着Jensen不懂的咒语，Sherri拿了一根很细的类似于竹签的东西放进碗里，然后他就看到血慢慢地顺着竹签往上走，快到顶端时Sherri拿了出来对着他俩的伤口各滴了一滴。瞬间Jensen感觉到了很奇怪的感觉，好像身体里的血液都在他的身体里飞速运动，Sherri闭上眼睛念着咒语，手指轻轻划过他们的伤口，“好了。”

Jensen再看时他们的伤口已经消失，一把拉近Jared，不顾Sherri还站在旁边就捧着Jared的脸亲了上去，他很快就停下来想看看Jared是不是还会变成鹿，Jared捏了捏自己的拳头等了两秒钟什么都没有发生，他的身体完全没有想要变身的意思。

Jared再次拉近他们的距离，两个人在亲吻中开心地笑了。

 

END


End file.
